


Wedge

by BalloonArcade



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Humor, Lambros, Sideswipe loves online shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 16:30:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9911321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BalloonArcade/pseuds/BalloonArcade
Summary: HowdoesSunstreaker sleep on his side with his audial fins?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Midnightsoligt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightsoligt/gifts).



> LevitatetoHell mused: How does Sunstreaker even sleep on his side with those gigantic finns coming out of his head and she even drew a picture of him laying at a weird slope!!
> 
> Apparently I had pondered it a lot. This story is the result.

Sideswipe was so fragging tired of his twin tossing and turning and grumbling every night. Sunstreaker was so slagging stubborn. 

Every night it was the same. The entire frame of their stacked berth would shake as Sunstreaker alternated between trying to recharge on his front or on his back. Sideswipe would lay there, with his optics stubbornly offline until he finally snapped and would tuck and roll onto Sunny’s berth beneath him.

With his arm stretched under Sunstreaker’s neck Sunny would _finally_ curl up onto his side and fall into recharge.

It was those Primus damned audial fins.

Sunny was a side sleeper but he loved how those audial fins jutting out the side of his helm made him look more than he loved his comfort during recharge. Plus Sideswipe seemed to be the one who always suffered the most.

Sunstreaker’s frame ran hot. Maybe his twin's heat shielded plating reflected his internal heat everywhere for some reason, Sideswipe has never asked the science Bots, it was simply a Sunny Thing. To make Sideswipe's recharge even more miserable, Sunny was a snuggler. He would scoot up right against Sideswipe to be the “little spoon” and off gas the heat from his internals leaving Sideswipe’s cooling fans to work in over drive.

Every morning Sideswipe woke up in a puddle of condensation then Sunny would have the _nerve_ to grumble that Sideswipe was gross.

Primus forbid Sideswipe go elsewhere for recharge. He’d feel Sunny grumbling uncomfortable in his spark and the next day his grump would be torture. 

Sideswipe had thought he’d tried everything. He tried waiting until Sunny was asleep and slowly pull his arm out from under him but then Sunstreaker would complain how his wires knotted up during recharge the next day. 

He tried shoving thermal blankets under his neck but Primus forbid Sunny’s audial fins rest on the berth and get a scratch. Those grumbles first thing in the morning had been worse than the time Sideswipe cut a hole in the berth for Sunny to stick his fin through.

He tried to convince Sunny to get hinges on them like Praxian door wings and his twin had given him the cold shoulder for days.

But this couldn’t keep happening. Sunstreaker had gotten those Primus damned audial fins installed before they launched on the Ark. Then they had spent the odd million years or so in stasis and it hadn’t been a problem.

This was Sideswipe’s Problem now. Because he was starting to become the grumpy and surly twin - snapping at everyone because he woke up in a puddle of condensation and a snarl from Sunny every morning.

So Sideswipe set up recording equipment in their room to analyze _how_ Sunstreaker was managing to sleep with Sideswipe arm wedged under his neck. As he reviewed the footage, he drew all over the screen, calculating angles and distances with the focus he normally reserved for pranks or Jet Judo.

That’s when he finally saw it. 

A wedge. 

The shape Sunny needed was a wedge.

Or more specifically a wedge pillow.

Rolling his chair over to his console at his work station he logged into the human internet and image searched the term “wedge pillow.”

Then he cackled for a solid half an hour.

Oh he was getting Sunny one of these, and he wouldn’t tell him what humans used them for.

Served Sunny right.

Fragging audial fins.

He found a company willing to do custom orders, then as Sunstreaker was on monitor duty, Sideswipe snuck up behind him with a measuring tape.

When he sent in the measurements the company responded, asking if he had sent the wrong ones. He assured them he sent the right ones and introduced himself as Autobot Sunstreaker, told them how excited he was to have found their product because it solved a particular issue he was having. 

The company was delighted to have their first extraterrestrial customer and asked if he enjoyed the product, if he would be kind enough to come do some promotional footage with them because perhaps other Cybertronians would find their product useful too. 

He assured them, should the product meet his standards, he would be happy to pose with his wedge pillow for them. 

When they asked him to chose the colour, Sideswipe sent in a colour swatch of his very particular shade of red.

The wedge pillow arrived within three days and Sideswipe ducked out of monitor duty, driving to his human mailbox in Portland to pick it up as soon as he got the notification. That night he presented it to Sunstreaker who glared at it as if it were about to explode. 

Sideswipe demonstrated how he should lay on it for a solid 20 minutes, and assured him he had spared no expense on the special satin covering that would be gentle on Sunstreaker’s delicate finish - that was how the conversation with the company had gone any way. Sideswipe had to stop his brother from cutting it open because he thought it was an elaborate prank Sideswipe had set up at his expense.

It kind of was, but not really.

Because that night, with Sunstreaker laying on his specially designed red satin wedge pillow, Sideswipe had his best recharge since they came out of stasis on this organic world.

Primus bless the humans and online shopping for saving Sideswipe from having to murder his twin to finally get some fragging sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Have a silly thing to perk up your Friday!


End file.
